Lo que se encontró a través del espejo
by Alega
Summary: Al mirar al espejo, cada uno ve una imagen que antes no estaba allí: el extraño les devuelve la mirada y se preguntan cuándo han comenzado a desconocerse. Jean/Armin, Eren/Historia. Spoilers del manga, específicamente del capítulo 54.


**Lo que se encontró a través del espejo**

**_Diclaimer: _**_Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

**_Parejas:_**_ Jean/Armin, Eren/Historia._

**_Advertencias:_**_ Spoilers del manga. Este comienza precisamente en el capítulo 54._

**Notas:** _Oficialmente estoy en el fandom de SnK :) muchísimas gracias por leer hasta el final!_

* * *

><p>Ahoga una exclamación de asco, sabe que si habla el plan se va a arruinar. Aquella posibilidad ya la había previsto, pero en sus maquinaciones ocupó un lugar minúsculo. Estuvo más ocupado en estudiar el comportamiento de Christa -porque Historia es una persona muy diferente-, que en ponerse en los zapatos de un secuestrador y apropiarse de su mentalidad.<p>

Cierra los ojos cuando el hombre acerca su boca al cuello; por más que intenta mantener el control, sentir al hombre, oler su aliento y escuchar su deseo, le provoca tal pánico que comienza a llorar. Sigue siendo un cobarde. Por otro lado, y esto lo piensa con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, su comportamiento no se diferencia a como reaccionaría una señorita.

"Bien, Armin, tu pánico está acorde a la situación. Solo no desesperes. La ayuda vendrá más pronto que tarde."

Mientras lo piensa, esperando creérselo, el hombre le pide que hable y le acaricia la cintura. Deposita un beso húmedo en el cuello y Armin se estremece, queriendo gritar. Los dientes le tiemblan. Abre los ojos y ve a Jean desviando la mirada, incapaz de hacer nada. No está siguiendo el papel, considera Armin; Eren estaría rabiando como desquiciado.

El hombre vuelve a decir unas palabras a las que Armin no echa demasiada cuenta, porque sus manos tocan su cuerpo y, entre las lágrimas y la desesperación, se pregunta cuándo aquel hombre se percatará de la diferencia. Contiene la respiración cuando el hombre le coloca ambas manos en el pecho plano, y como queriendo corroborar lo que ya debe ser una sospecha, lleva la mano hacia la entrepierna.

-Tú… -exclama el hombre, estupefacto, pero no llega a expresar toda su indignación.

Para Mikasa y Levi ha llegado la hora de actuar.

* * *

><p>Es curioso que ella sea la persona innatural; se lo está diciendo un monstruo, y por un momento desea aclararle que, entre ellos, Eren es quien tiene la capacidad de convertirse en un titán.<p>

Vuelve a enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos y la mesa, protegida de la mirada de Eren pero no de sus pensamientos. Por más que intenta descartarlos, su pasado regresa junto a la última vez que Ymir estuvo con ella -hasta que, al fin y al cabo, se demostró que ninguna de las dos estaba verdaderamente unida a la otra-.

¿Cuándo regresarán los demás? Tiene miedo del resultado de la misión, por la cual ella se vio obligada a mantenerse aparte, esperando, inquieta, junto a sus pensamientos y Eren, quien se siente tan nervioso que puede transmitir lo que siente a kilómetros de distancia.

Cada segundo es una eternidad y ella desea ahogarse. No morirse, pero sí desesperarse para que la situación al borde de la muerte le devuelva un poco de su vida. Es irónico, porque Armin está allá jugándose el pellejo disfrazado de Christa y es ella quien hubiera querido estar en su lugar.

* * *

><p>Armin se esfuerza por mantener su cabeza centrada. Es difícil, porque le parece que el hombre todavía lo toca como si fuera una jovencita atada contra su voluntad; su lengua ya no está allí, pero puede captar el olor. Asqueado, desea vomitar. Sus labios le tiemblan, y se repite, mil veces, que no armará una escena allí mismo. Hay asuntos importantes, prioritarios, y aquello es solo el comienzo.<p>

Mikasa no lo observa ahora, pero antes se ha mantenido a su lado; Armin recordó su infancia, cuando era ella quien salía a defenderlo de niños más corpulentos que él -niños, en su mayoría, asesinados por los titanes-. Disgustado por la imagen, contiene las lágrimas, el terror y las náuseas y decide que sus problemas son una tontería en comparación a lo que se les viene encima.

Mientras espera a la segunda parte del plan, en donde el capitán Levi es el único responsable en llevarlo a cabo, se mantiene pensativo. Jean se le acerca un momento, ya sin la peluca de Eren -él ha debido quitarse la peluca de chica en algún momento, pero no lo hizo-, y se recuesta en la pared, sin llegar a decir nada.

Después de un buen rato, Jean levanta la mano y la coloca en su hombro. Aprieta ligeramente y Armin lo mira aturdido. No es capaz de sonreír, ni de dejar a un lado una expresión preocupada.

-Actuaste bien -le dice por fin-. Bien hecho.

-No era eso -repone Jean, incómodo. Aparta la mano y Armin se contiene de decirle que ya sabe a qué se refiere.

-Solo queda esperar -dice, queriendo desviar la conversación.

-Otra vez -agrega Jean, con un gesto amargo.

Otra vez, sí. De eso se trata todo esto. Esperar el momento. Esperar a que la persona indicada haga la movida. Esperar tener éxito y aprovecharlo. Volver a empezar. Armin va calculando las posibilidades como si ya no lo hubiera hecho mil veces. Traza la victoria y, con una opresión en el estómago, la derrota. Para ambas, hay planes. Sin embargo, no pueden permitirse fallar, por el bien de la humanidad y la honra de todas aquellas personas caídas.

Mueve las manos, nervioso. Por un momento, desea tomar la mano de Jean, quien ya se apartó de él, y apretársela fuertemente. Es un pensamiento ridículo, tanto, que se obliga a desecharlo enseguida para volver a pensar en las posibilidades del éxito y del fracaso.

Se estremece casi sin darse cuenta, sintiendo unas manos invisibles llegar a su cuello y, sin detenerse, comenzar a descender.

* * *

><p>El éxito se debió a Levi y la ambición de sus secuestradores. Armin adora la capacidad humana para enterrarse en el fango. Los hombres están encerrados y, seguramente, serán futuros cadáveres si acaso no se consigue un mejor plan para deshacerse de ellos una vez suelten la información.<p>

A estas alturas ya no puede espantarse por aquella solución. Está en peligro algo más importante que la vida de unos pocos corruptos, la vida de las personas inocentes que viven enjaulados, bajo el temor de los titanes y la opresión del hombre armado.

Qué cosas, piensa Armin. De un lado a otro, la humanidad vive sometida por un pie enorme y desnudo y una bota lustrosa.

* * *

><p>Al llegar, Eren los recibió clamando por respuestas. Armin se las tuvo que contar en voz baja, mientras Eren revisa que todos estén bien, casi apremiante. Historia, más atrás, lo mira atentamente.<p>

-Todo salió bien -dice-. No se preocupen.

Luego, en una habitación cerrada, oscura y húmeda, Armin le relata lo que ocurrió obviando algunos detalles que son innecesarios -las manos invisibles siguen sobre su cuello, sobre su pecho, asfixiándole-. Connie y Sasha añaden más, incluso Mikasa aporta otros pequeños detalles para calmar el deseo de información de Eren. Este asiente, y Armin puede reconocer la impotencia por no haber podido cooperar más en aquella misión.

-Esos tipos me buscaban a mí, pero ¿para qué?

-Es lo que queremos averiguar -responde Armin, con paciencia-. No te preocupes. A ti ya te llegará el momento de ayudarnos. Quedarte aquí es lo mejor que podías hacer.

Con todo, Eren no está de acuerdo. Se debate entre confiar en sus compañeros y aceptar su sacrificio o asumir su lucha sin mediadores detrás de él, sea cual sea la consecuencia.

Eren acaba por alejarse, sumido en unas cavilaciones que Armin puede reconstruir pero del que no dirá nada frente a todos. Mikasa va a su lado, e Historia se sienta junto a Armin, con aquella expresión que no parece de ella. De no ser porque tiene buena memoria, actuar como Christa hubiera sido imposible.

Cierra los ojos y Jean vuelve a colocar una mano en su espalda.

-No lo contaste todo -susurra.

-Es intrascendente, y no es lo mejor para ninguno en estos momentos -dice, en voz igual de baja. A pesar de ello, tiene la certeza de que Historia los ha escuchado.

Historia desvía la mirada y, a pesar de que lo intenta, Armin no consigue leer en ella con la facilidad con que lo hacía con Christa. Sus ojos azules lucen tan huecos que duda si albergan vida en ellos.

Esa mirada lo llena de incertidumbre y prefiere voltear hacia Sasha, hacia Connie y hacia Jean, quienes parecen más confortables a pesar de su pasado: perder a su mejor amigo, perder a toda su familia, enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte. Ya ninguno se puede escapar de las consecuencias de la guerra.

* * *

><p>Ya se debe estar acercando el amanecer. Armin no quiere sucumbir ante el sueño y el cansancio, como ya han hecho Sasha y Connie, pero los ojos se le cierran sin remedio.<p>

Cuando los vuelve a abrir, descubre que sus pies están lejos del suelo. Se abraza hacia quien lo está cargando, mirando a Jean preguntándose cuándo se ha dormido.

-Puedo caminar solo -dice, incómodo.

-¿Y a mí qué? Igual te llevaré –le dice, sin mala intención.

En una habitación pequeña, ya los demás están dormidos. Solo Eren y Mikasa se encuentran vigilantes en la otra habitación. Historia ya está en su cama, dándoles la espalda, y Armin sospecha que en realidad está despierta. Jean lo deja caer toscamente en la cama desocupada y Armin se ahorra el quejido.

-Gracias.

-Ni hablar. Estoy acostumbrado a llevar peso. Fuiste como un saco de patatas.

-Seguro peso más que un saco de patatas.

-Te sorprenderías.

Jean se sienta, sin dar señales de irse a descansar, y Armin prefiere darle la espalda para sentirse más cómodo. Su mente está a punto de volver a trabajar. Se sorprende cuando Jean le coloca una mano en el hombro.

-Eh… -comienza.

-Apártala ya, es molesto. Lo que ocurrió fue una posibilidad de las tantas que previmos. El modo de reaccionar, también –dice, y se lamenta sentirse odioso, pero no puede evitarlo. Desea apartar la lástima y la conmiseración que proviene de Jean.

-Hubiera querido hacer más.

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer: no salirte del papel. Y eso te lo agradezco.

Jean suelta una palabra inconclusa y después se calla. Dura en silencio unos segundos, antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación murmurando un "buenas noches".

Armin duerme con el aliento del hombre sobre su cuello, las manos sobre su pecho y bajando hacia la confirmación de la sospecha. Recuerda el rostro cuando se acerca a él para atarlo; el estado de embriaguez producido por el deseo.

Se lleva las manos hacia los oídos, queriendo olvidar las palabras.

* * *

><p>Historia lo vigila, sin conciliar el sueño. No le gusta dormir porque tiene pesadillas; allí, en sus sueños, la aguardan su madre, Christa e Ymir. Y otros misterios que olvida al despertar, escapándose de su entendimiento.<p>

Solo el cansancio provoca que pierda la conciencia en contra de su voluntad. Por primera vez, no sueña con sus últimos martirios, sino que esta vez la tortura es nueva: está atrapada, amordazada, sufriendo todo cuanto se imagina que le ha ocurrido a Armin.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


End file.
